This invention relates to fuel caps for use with fuel tanks and more particularly to a fuel cap assembly of the type permitting exhaust of air from the fuel tank through the cap but preventing escape of fuel.
Gasoline engine powered lawn and garden equipment and other small machines employing gasoline engines often have integrally attached fuel tanks. It is desirable to permit venting of such fuel tanks while also preventing escape of liquid fuel entrained in the escaping air.
Examples of prior art caps for use with fuel tanks are found in the following patents:
______________________________________ Stranahan U.S. 1,339,485 May 11, 1920 Dolezal U.S. 1,380,045 May 31, 1921 Martin U.S. 1,509,969 September 30, 1924 Hautzenroeder U.S. 2,739,731 March 27, 1956 et al Thompson U.S. 2,849,147 August 26, 1958 Friend U.S. 3,067,907 December 11, 1962 Crute U.S. 3,938,692 February 17, 1976 Evans U.S. 3,985,260 October 12, 1976 West German 1,233,681 Auslegeschrift ______________________________________
Other examples of prior art caps for use in capping receptacles and for permitting venting of air while preventing escape of liquid from the receptacle are shown in the following patents:
______________________________________ Arnold U.S. 112,674 March 14, 1871 Shutt et al U.S. 3,077,283 February 12, 1963 Sabatino U.S. 3,253,963 May 31, 1966 Lindenberg U.S. 3,385,467 May 28, 1968 Bell et al U.S. 3,506,497 April 14, 1970 ______________________________________